big_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex, Terrence and Sheridan's Big Holiday
Nicknamed A Veggie-Munk Christmas, Alex, Terrence and Sheridan's Big Holiday is a reimagining of A Chipmunk Christmas, and a prequel to Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. Plot This story takes place before Merry Larry took the place of a former employer who got fired for stepping in some ink not only once, but twice, was enjoying his retirement in jail, and was named after a landlord and because of his name, people laughed at him. This story that teaches kids about selfishness is a straightforward, and by-the-book, as compared to some great adventure stories such as Lord of the Beans, The League of Incredible Vegetables and Veggies in Space - The Fennel Frontier. But will Merry Larry learn to put other people first before his people turn against him, fix the Spring Valley Mall, ask Philip Fleagle and God to forgive him and pass his initiation test? This heartwarming story, brimming with joyful music, sets the stage for Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas ''and makes this DVD a great way to celebrate the holidays...any day! Enjoy great bonus features - including a sneak peek at the next video - The Great Escape! A sequel to the exciting DVD ''It's a Meaningful Life! It's nonstop fun for the entire family and an essential part of any collection! Also enjoy the silly song "The Tomato Hunters" where we encounter the story of five farmers hunting for runaway tomatoes told through song by a barbershop quartet. Cast * Larry the Cucumber as Alex/Lawrence a.k.a. Merry Larry * Mr. Lunt as Terrence * Pa Grape as Sheridan * Archibald Asparagus as Douglas * Junior Asparagus as Trevor * Bob the Tomato as Philip Fleagle * Madame Blueberry as Mrs. Netterbaum * Sara Crewe as Christina * Grandpa George as himself * Jimmy Gourd as Sam * Turnips as themselves * Scallion #1 as Jim, the former head elf of the "Spring Valley Mall" who got fired for stepping his...ah...foot, in script ink twice * Scallions #2 and #3 as Harold and Brian * Jean-Claude Pea as Henry * Phillipe Pea as Miles * Mr. Nezzer as Melvin, the former king of the "Spring Valley Mall" and lives as a retiree * Jerry Gourd as himself * Chog Norrius as himself (flashback) * Dad Carrot as Thomas * Dad Pea as Louis * Petunia as the Reporter DVD Artwork Front Cover * Alex, Terrence and Sheridan Back Cover * Alex, Terrence and Sheridan * Merry Larry and Philip Fleagle * Top-right: Alex * Bottom-left: Merry Larry Opening Previews # Warning screen # Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape teaser trailer # The League of Incredible Vegetables Blu-Ray Trailer # Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men - The Videogame Trailer # MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese Battle Game App # A Rise of a Kind Viking (Lyle the Kindly Viking) Appisode Trailer # Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape sampler disc trailer # DVD menu # "Stay Tuned After the Video for a Special Bonus Feature, a Behind-the-Scenes Look at the Next Video - Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape and the Music Video It's about Love by Wynonna Judd" bumper # Why We Do, What We Do Closing Previews # Huhu Studios, ltd. Logo # Big Idea logo # DVD Credits # The Story Behind Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape # Wynonna Judd "It's About Love" Music Video # VeggieTales: The Complete Heroes of the Bible Collection! trailer # Mr. Dooley's Revenge trailer Scene Index # VeggieTales Theme Song # Countertop Intro # The Birth of Alex, Terrence and Sheridan and Their Childhood Years # All Grown Up/Melvin Packs Up for Retirement # The Spring Valley Mall # The Closure of the Mall/Jim, Harold and Brian Get Arrested # Alex Revealed! # "The Tomato Hunters" # The Spirit of Christmas # Merry Larry's Epiphany # The Grand Reopening of the Spring Valley Mall # End Credits Bonus Features * Behind the Scenes * Why We Do It - How is Alex, Terrence and Sheridan Like A Snoodle's Tale & Rack, Shack and Benny? * Black Friday: A Veggie-Munk Christmas? * Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Sneak Peek: The Story and the Characters * Studio Store * Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men - The Video Game Demo * "The Tomato Hunters" Singalong * "This is Rather Eerie..." Singalong * Creating Alex, Terrence and Sheridan * Friends of Veggietales Trivia * Although it shows the title Alex, Terrence and Sheridan's Big Holiday in the program, the title did not come up as that, it came up as A Veggie-Munk Christmas. * This is the second VeggieTales episode that teaches kids about selfishness. The first is King George and the Ducky. * In the VeggieTales episode Lord of the Beans, when Billboy (Archibald Asparagus) tells Randalf (Mr. Nezzer) he is leaving, he gives Randalf his stuff to Toto (Junior Asparagus). This time, the tables are turned: When Melvin (also played by Mr. Nezzer) tells Douglas (also played by Archibald Asparagus) he is leaving, he gives Douglas his stuff to Alex (Larry the Cucumber). * Even though this episode is remained true to the 1981 special A Chipmunk Christmas, there were some differences from the original special: ** The former father of the protagonists packs up for retirement on his 128th birthday. ** The former head elf and his assistants were thrown in jail. ** The mall the protagonists visit gets shut down by an awful song the main protagonist played. ** A person steals the red-studded protagonist's identity and the protagonist gets a new identity. ** The main protagonist goes home pouting, forlorn about the mall's close. ** The protagonists' birth and their childhood. ** The names - Alvin, Simon, Tommy Waterford, Dave and Theodore were changed to Alex, Sheridan, Trevor, Douglas and Terrence. ** The red-studded protagonist gets battered by the ill child's maidens.